Sliver of Emerald
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: Stardust/Airship Pirates AU. Eren has lived his whole life not knowing the world outside because of his duties as the Crowned Prince of the kingdom of Stormhold. Well he's had enough of it, damn the crown; damn being a prince, he never wanted to be king anyway! So he ran and stowed away on a ship, if only he knew that it was a pirate ship, he never would have stowed in that ship. S
1. Prologue: A Prince's Musings

Title: Sliver of Emerald

Pairing: Eruren (ErwinxEren)

Warnings: Well, foul mouthed Levis & Jeans (That sounded like a pun… Levis and Jeans pffft) Kidnapping and well generally this may lead up to a mature chapter since well *cough* there may come a time that Erwin and Eren may do the do, yanno so yeah maybe an M for now.

Summary: Stardust/Airship Pirates AU. Eren has lived his whole life not knowing the world outside because of his duties as the Crowned Prince of the kingdom of Stormhold. Well he's had enough of it, damn the crown; damn being a prince, he never wanted to be king anyway! So he ran and stowed away on a ship, if only he knew that it was a pirate ship, he never would have stowed in that ship. Stupid pirates and their ego, who said he was worth hundreds of money? When he gets back to the capitol, he's gunna give Mikasa a piece of his damned mind!

A/N: In which Eren is the crowned prince of Stormhold and in order to become king (which he is forced to, unwillingly by his generals and advisors, as he is eldest and male), he must either marry someone of noble birth or kill all of his siblings, to which he doesn't want to do at all. Then there's Erwin, captain of the flying ship 'The Legion' who's stoic first mate found a stow away prince hiding under his stored potatoes and eggs. Well it's an unlikely pair ain't it?

~Prologue: A Prince's Musings~

He was conflicted.

He was in a dilemma.

Stupid choices! Argh, who the hell made these damn choices anyways!

He's getting pissed just thinking about them!

"Fuck! Everything's all messed up!"

"You said it."

"Gah! Mikasa, stop sneaking around!" He clutched his chest, his heart still beating fast from the shock of his sister's presence.

"Sorry…"

"Sigh… Mikasa… what am I going to do?"

"… Whatever you think is right."

He turned to meet her eyes, black like charcoal, ever the same unflinching black that he's always known and released a sigh.

He wished he could be more like her, so decisive and strong in her goals, he was just the eldest.

That's the only reason why he's the crowned prince.

Plus male, those stupid sexist advisors.

"Mikasa, I don't want to be king." He glanced up at the stars, searching the heavens for answers he'd never have.

She snapped her gaze to him so fast he'd fear for her neck.

"Why?" One word but so hard to answer to.

Eren found himself only giving a sigh and shook his head with a dry chuckle.

"Never mind, Mikasa. Let's go back inside, I'm getting tired."

He went back inside the warm comforts of his bedroom and shuffled to change for the night as Mikasa left him alone.

Laid down on his bed, restless, the words his uncle told him that dinner still haunted him.

_"You need to choose, Eren. You have no choice."_

Psh, how can he utter those words heartlessly? But then again, Eren has known for a while now that their uncle is a treacherous fellow.

If not then their father would have still been alive.

He turned to his side, eyes once again staring out his window, towards the bright blinking white lights, stars.

_"Choose, to kill all your siblings or to marry a noble?"_

Eren closed his eyes in hopes of sleep claiming him.

It never did.

A/N: So! I know I promised you guys that I'd write that Wishing Angel AU, but it's in the works and I'm planning to collaborate that with Boxenofdonuts, we're still figuring out a way to write it actually, ahahaha~ but don't worry it'll come! Anyways, I've always loved Stardust as it is my personal favorite movie! Neil Gaiman is such a great writer too so yeah. Plus I can never say no to Airship Pirates! I hope you guys enjoy! Until next chapter~ ^_^


	2. Kapitel Eins: Fliehen (Flee)

Title: Sliver of Emerald

Pairing: Eruren (ErwinxEren)

Warnings: Well, foul mouthed Levis & Jeans (That sounded like a pun… Levis and Jeans pffft) Kidnapping and well generally this may lead up to a mature chapter since well *cough* there may come a time that Erwin and Eren may do the do, yanno so yeah maybe an M for now.

Summary: In which Eren has had enough of his Uncle's shit, his advisor's shit, basically everyone's damned shit. Who said he wanted to be king? Well fuck you all, he's had it with this shitty ass royal life. Good-bye!

A/N: Yes, Eren running away will solve all your problems, very nice.

~Kapitel Eins: Fliehen (Flee)~

The sky was tinted in pink signaling the end of the day and the start of the night, twinkling stars can already be seen dotting the sky in their glimmer and shine. A flock of birds flew by, seemingly heading towards the setting sun, probably to go back to their home nests and families.

A lone boy of fifteen sighed, head rested on an open palm as he gazed out towards the birds, envy clouding emerald green eyes. How he longed to be free and fly like those birds in the sky. His lips pulled into a scowl the longer he thought about his impending fate and he pushed away from the terrace from which he set his arms before.

"Stupid rules…" He muttered as he walked back and forth in the balcony, soft music played from the inside and people in dresses and suits were dancing happily. He stared at them with a blank look, he had enough of the pretentious crowd and the royal family introducing him to beautiful daughters and noble sons, he knew what they wanted, his crown and the throne.

That's all they ever wanted.

But he wasn't prepared to marry, not now at least. It was much too fast and soon, he was only fifteen for goodness's sakes! Plus if he ever were to marry… he'd want it to be out of love, not the throne.

"Father, mother… if only you didn't leave too soon… I never wanted this burden and responsibility, Mikasa, heck even Armin could have been a better fit for the role!" He angrily gnashed his teeth and scowled even more, crossing his arms over his chest as he kept up his strides, hoping in time his temperament will stable and he can go back to the sorry excuse of a party.

It was held in his honor after all, in hopes of him meeting his love of life and marrying them the next day.

Eren rolled his eyes, the filth his uncle says is as disgusting as always.

Who the hell falls in love with someone at first sight anyway?! That's ridiculous!

Besides, he needed air and space; the women of court have been harassing him ever since his introduction into the ball.

He looked down at himself, feeling his heart churn and twist at what he sees. Polished black boots befitting royalty, pristine white pants ironed and pressed, a blue silk undershirt so fresh and smooth against his skin, an equally white military style jacket with golden tassels and buttons, the sleeves embroidered with golden thread, a deep blue green cape fasted around his shoulders that came down to his calves, complimenting his sea foam eyes and finally the weight of the golden circlet around his head, with a single modest sized emerald in the middle framed by small cut sapphires in the shape of wings.

Eren sighed, he truly looked like royalty but that's not what he wanted. "I've only ever wanted to be free…" He whispered but felt his heart clench in his chest when Mikasa once again called him back inside for the party, being introduced to more men and their annoying wives who wished to push their daughters and sons into a marriage with him.

'I'm trapped.'

Was all he could think as he put on his fake smiles and conversed with royalty.

He couldn't take it anymore, too much; there's been too much stress.

He's had enough!

Eren begged his legs to run faster as he sped through the royal gardens, bypassing majestic trees and colorful flowers as he scaled the wall surrounding the castle and jumped over it to land on his knees, ungracefully, not giving a second beat he stood up and continued running.

Behind him there was a commotion, Mikasa's voice as well as his siblings', calling out for him, searching the castle. He shook his head and pulled the hood cape closer around him as his steps echoed against cobbled stone, he zig zaged his way across dirty streets, occasionally glancing back to see if he's being tailed, giving a sigh in relief when he found none… for now.

He focused ahead, his feet kept running, not really knowing where to go, all he wanted was just to run, as far as he could, away from the castle, from his trapped life as a farce prince of Stormhold.

He gasped when his feet stubbed a rock and he fell to his hands and knees, sobbing softly, he'd been crying all the while as he was running away, he wiped the tears away and sighed, steeling himself to calm and stop his depression for now. He needed to run first, to get away before he'd be caught.

After calming down from his tears, he stood up once again and begun to run, ducking into a darkened alley when he heard voices behind him, deep baritone voices of the soldiers, he gasped, they wouldn't!

Apparently they would. Mikasa had ordered the soldiers to look into town and see if Eren was there. Eren was grateful to Mikasa's concern but he'd never want to go back, not ever with the pressure of keeping the throne and the risks it involves!

Eren hissed when he heard dogs barking.

She even let them bring the guard hounds! Damn, Mikasa so efficient as always!

Eren turned to look behind him and saw a ship, a flying ship one of those modern technologies, that'll have to do. He carefully and silently pulled himself into the deck of the ship, giving it a glance and seeing the man in charge seemed to be sleeping and snickered.

'Nice job, sleepy head.' He thought as he tip toed his way into what appeared to be the stock chamber and climbed down the stairs, he settled himself behind a big crate of potatoes and a basket of eggs. The vegetables and poultry will mask his scent and keep his safe from any onlookers, plus if he gets hungry he could always steal the food.

He comforted himself by the thought that he was safe and no one could find him now. He was safe from politics, from pretentious daughters and prideful sons who only wanted his throne and nothing more, from the fear of having to kill his siblings just to keep the throne.

No, in here he was safe.

No more Eren Jaeger, the Crowned Prince of Stormhold.

But only, Eren Jaeger a boy of fifteen years with a dream to explore the great outside world.

With that comforting thought he was lulled in to a deep sleep, head propped on the wooden crate and the hooded cape pulled close to his body.

The next morning saw a rather short statured man with a rather nasty scowl painting his deceivingly youthful face as he pushed the door to the captain's quarters open, dodging piles of paper and dirty laundry, he made a mental note to get this room cleaned and those clothes washed by the end of the day.

He walked forward and stopped right in front of the desk where a tall man with blond hair fashioned in an undercut was sprawled over the wood, sound asleep.

The short man rolled his eyes and coughed, rather loudly.

He received a snort in his efforts to wake their captain and he growled, walked around the desk, he pulled his leg as far back as possible and then released a strong kick, sending the chair toppling side ways and the occupant to fall ungracefully to the floor, a rather rounded bottom in present view.

"Umf! L-Levi! You could wake me like any normal human being you know! This is the fourth time this week!" The captain mumbled, grunting as he wiped his face from the soreness he felt from hitting the floor face first.

The short but deadly man quirked a brow but smirked in amusement as he clapped his hand in satisfaction from getting frustration from his superior. "Well that wouldn't be as interesting as seeing your lovely behind every morning, now would it?"

The captain rolled his eyes in exasperation but brushed it off and pulled himself upright and back to sitting properly on his plush chair. "So, I reckon everything is in order? The supplies have been loaded right? The men are ready?" He asked as he pulled his papers back into order.

Levi nodded. "Everything is set, captain. Now for breakfast we will be having a short delay, I'm afraid Petra's at it again, her uhm excitement on our venture has led her to he not knowing what to cook." He sighed, bringing a hand up to his temples and rubbing it.

The captain smiled fondly at his crew's antics, always the same. "Well I trust you to go help her decide what to cook then, I believe a small helping of eggs and bacon with bread is always well received by the crew. Just a suggestion." With that he dismissed Levi who nodded and exited the chambers.

Then the short man headed down to the supplies to get the ingredients, while rummaging at the back for the eggs, he found something quite peculiar.

A foot.

Not just any foot, a booted foot, a well made booted foot.

Face scowling and thinking it might be one of the crews although he doubts it, because that boot is definitely too well made for their standards.

They are pirates after all; they don't get many good things in their life, just decent things.

He decided to investigate and pushed the basket of eggs aside and there, sleeping soundly as if he's sleeping damn beauty, was a stow away. A rather young one judging by the features and Levi quirked a brow.

'Kid's got guts to stow on our ship. That or he's stupid and didn't know we're a pirate ship… I'm going for the latter.' He smirked and decided maybe they'll have that interesting morning after all. He crouched down close, an inch from the boy's ear and then.

"BOO!"

The brat startled awake, almost slapping Levi on the face as the boy yelped and clutched at his cape tight. Impossibly blue green hues stared, horrified into his gunmetal and he smirked.

"Well, well ,well, if it isn't the royal prince. Stowing away on our ship? How foolish and for that you get first class seats instead." His eyes gleamed in something akin to mischief and the boy squeaked as he leant down and carried him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Eren squirmed in this stranger's hold, beating the back of his fists into this man's back. "Put me down! I say, put me down! I'll have your head for this! Stupid bastard shorty!"

Levi's eyebrow ticked at the insults and he slapped his hand over the brat's ass, rather harshly too, eliciting a shocked gasp from the brat. "Shut up, brat, you're the one in deep shit here and you have the gall to complain? Such guts, or foolish maybe."

He climbed up the stairs and called everyone's attention.

"We have a stow away! And it turns out to be his royal highness, the Crowned Prince Eren Jaeger!" Levi plopped Eren down roughly on deck for everyone to see and he clutched his cape tighter against his chest, seeing the unfamiliar faces.

The captain was intrigued, why would the prince stow on his ship? Of all places too?

"Well, it seems we do have ourselves a prince. Levi! You should treat him with better manners!" The captain scolded and smirked down at the prince. "Seems like we'll be getting ourselves something after all, ladies and gents!"

With the Crowned Prince in their grasp, they could exchange him for money and jewels! A whole island of it too!

After all the kingdom of Stormhold is a very rich kingdom and pirates love riches more than anything.

"Welcome aboard, young prince, to the Legion and I am your captain, Erwin Smith." Erwin grinned, taking off his big pirate hat and giving a leisurely bow.

Eren glared at everyone, just his luck to stow away on a pirate ship of all others, plus he gets stuck with an uppity short ass and a prideful big ass tree.

Great. Just great.

A/N: So, update! I hope I bring interest and excitement, if not there'll be more next chapter. After all this prince doesn't go down without a fight.


	3. Kapitel Zwei: Gefangene (Captive)

Title: Sliver of Emerald

Pairing: Eruren (ErwinxEren)

Warnings: Well, foul mouthed Levis & Jeans (That sounded like a pun… Levis and Jeans pffft) Kidnapping and well generally this may lead up to a mature chapter since well *cough* there may come a time that Erwin and Eren may do the do, yanno so yeah maybe an M for now.

Summary: In which Eren is held captive and attempts to escape, Erwin gets attached and Levi is the only one sane in this ship.

~Kapitel Zwei: Gefangene (Captive)~

Eren Jaeger, the Crowned Prince of Stormhold, found his situation even more worse than before.

Oh yes, he did.

Back then he just needed to worry about his siblings, the burden of the kingdom's rule, his pesky advisors and his uncle's constant nagging. Now oh boy, on top of all that big ass responsibility he has to worry about his damned life and safety, what with being in the hands of these untrustworthy pirates.

Not just _any_ pirate crew too.

But The Legion Pirate Crew, one of the most notorious pirate crew to ever roam the skies and sea.

Just great.

Damn great.

Eren rolled his eyes and sighed as he was thrown inside the captain's quarters, landing on a surprisingly soft and comfortable bed. He roamed his eyes around the room, taking everything in observation, the bed wasn't that big but it wasn't small either, it was moderately sized to fit the captain's form and have room for one more, the plush bedding was actually comfortable and the pillows were fluffy and were stuffed with feather down, the sheets were smooth to the touch having made of silks and Eren spotted some other blackest made of fur and wool.

Amazing, this pirate must be one hell of a rich guy to afford all these luxuries!

Not to mention all of his furniture was made of rosewood and the open chest at the foot of the bed that revealed not only silks and jewelries but gold and gems too.

Damn, this man's already had this much and he still wants _more_?!

The door shutting and locking close behind the pirate captain alerted Eren to the man's presence and he turned his attention back to the pirate as said man walked over to his desk, sitting on the plush chair and observing Eren with great interest.

Eren frowned and glared, backing up farther away from this man; he doesn't trust him to keep his hands to himself.

Who knows what that big eye browed, bolo tie wearing pirate would do to him?

Wait a minute, bolo tie?

Eren stared at the tie in curiosity; he'd never seen a pirate wear such a trinket before. This is new discovery!

Now if only he wasn't in captivity to fully entertain that idea comfortably. However he is so he'd have to push that thought to the back of his mind and deal with the issue of his captivity first.

"What do you want, pirate?" He hissed out, tone venomous and eyes narrowed in a poisonous glare.

The captain only quirked a brow and chuckled, lifting a hand and setting his chin on his open palm, giving Eren an inquisitive look, not bothered by the deadly glare he received, as if Eren was a mere kitty in his presence.

"Well riches of course, but aside from that I want to know why the Crowned Prince of Stormhold would ever stow away on a ship, on _my_ ship of all others?" The captain chuckled, his tone light and pleasant, not actually having a hint of deceit or hidden motive.

Eren's brow quirked, still untrusting despite the open and light way this captain spoke. "I have my reasons and they are none of your business." He watched for this man's reaction to the haughty answer, expecting anger, irritation, a twitch of the brow that could mean something, anything… but he was greatly disappointed.

The captain just nodded his head and shrugged. "Good point, you have your life, I have mine. So seeing as you stowed away on my ship, you'd have to stay here, in my quarters for the whole duration of your trip. Not your idea of adventure, well too bad, this is my ship, my rules." He stood up from his chair and walked over to the foot of the bed and rummaged inside the chest for something.

Eren gasped in surprise at the callous way this captain spoke about his stay. "Here?! With you?! You can't keep me here! Where the hell would I sleep?! I sure as hell won't be sleeping with you! You bastard!" Eren was on edge now, to be locked in this room, to sleep in this bed, not that it's a bad bed, it's a good one in fact, it's just the person who owns it and will be sleeping in it with him is the problem, this man can't be serious!

This is not how he planned his escape from princely duties to be!

The captain only chuckled and pulled out a long golden chain with cuffs on both ends and walked closer to Eren. "Don't worry Prince, I won't do anything when you're asleep, besides your highness, I don't take to sleeping with bratty princes."

Eren saw the cuffs and alarming bells began to ring in his head.

He jumped off the bed and ran forward towards the door, dodging the captain who tried to tackle him to the floor. He grabbed a hold of the door knob and twisted it and pulled, desperately trying to get it to open but it wouldn't having been locked by the captain who has the key.

He turned around just in time to dodge the man who tried to grab him, he immediately did a glance over of the room and saw the big wide-open windows and decided to take a chance.

The captain seeing his line of sight directed to the windows, widened his eyes and leaped forward to grab the hasty prince. Too bad he was a second too late and the prince ran forward, blew him raspberries and jumped over the window's ledge and out into open sea water.

He dived and wet salty water met him head on, he gasped and began to swim, his plan may be hasty, swimming all the way back to his kingdom being not really an ideal nor logical way of escaping pirates but heck everything is better than nothing.

So swam Eren did.

He just didn't expect the captain to do the same and jump in after him.

Nor for the first mate to order the rowboats to be lowered and to re-capture Eren.

Man these are some really persistent pirates!

They must really want to get filthy rich!

'But they already have a hell of a lot of damn gold and jewels! What more could they possibly want?! I just want to get away from my kingdom but not in this way! Fuck!' Eren thought as he tried to out swim the captain.

Damn, he may be fast but that man was powerful, plus they have a rowboat after him and soon he was cornered, with the boat in front and the captain behind him. He turned to look behind him and saw the captain gave him a tired smile.

"Look just get on the boat, you know you've lost already, plus the water is cold, you might get sick if you stay too long."

Eren sighed; he can't just give up now…

But he was trapped; there was no way out of this.

He nodded his head and soon he was pulled onboard the rowboat and back to the ship. This time the captain had someone close and lock the window so Eren wouldn't be making any hasty attempts to jump again, then he was handed a towel to dry his hair and a change of clothes.

Only they were too big, being the captain's size and the shirt kept hanging off one shoulder but he didn't have a choice. It was either this or the damned dress, which was too much of a sick joke if you asked Eren. Though the captain found some form of sick humor in that, even the crew thought so too!

Stupid pirates.

Eren sighed as he allowed his right ankle to be cuffed to the bedpost of the captain's bed. The golden cuffs contrasting lightly to his slightly tanned skin, he followed the golden chain down to the wooden post and had a silly idea of sawing it off, but he didn't have a sword, much less a knife.

He was chained, caged once again.

Only this time it was more corporeal.

The circumstances may be different but still the same.

He sighed as he watched the captain walk to the door, fiddling with the gold chain with his fingers, the metal cool to the touch and felt so heavy in his palm.

"Why would you want more riches when you already have so much?"

It came out as a whisper, he not really intending for the captain to hear it or answer it.

But the captain did hear those soft-spoken words and he stopped in his tracks to observe his captive prince.

The prince looked so pitiful, sitting on his bed with his head down and eyes so heartbroken that tears glistened in those evergreen depths.

The captain found the sight to be both beautiful and yet saddening. He couldn't explain it, a slight tug in his chest and a churning in his stomach but he shrugged it off and turned to fully face the prince.

'He needs to know, he may be pampered there but here, there is only truth. The brutal truth.' His blue eyes softened and regarded the prince with a saddened look, tone grim with the message he has to deliver.

"It's not the issue of having too much riches, it's the issue of giving it back to the people and with what we have right now, he amount could never compare to how much the poor needs to live. Think about it prince, your kingdom may seem perfect to you inside those castle walls but outside, everything is different from silk cloths to cotton shirts. Everything."

He then turned his back to the startled prince and left the young man to think about it, locking the door to his quarters and joining his first mate on the poop deck.

Eren thought about what the man said and he began to doubt his adviser's words, most especially his uncle's. They said his kingdom was in good hands, that everything was well and there was no poverty issue to talk about! He asked about what the kingdom's issues were! They said it was just about his choice of marrying a noble! Just the issue of killing off his siblings or marrying! Only that, nothing more!

'They lied to me!' Eren's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists on his lap, wrinkling the cotton of the captain's borrowed pants. 'They told me everything was fine! They lied to me! All this while, my people! They suffered?!'

His eyes brimmed with tears of frustration and he gasped, finding the difficulty to breathe with the sudden knowledge that he'd trusted their words that everything was all right when in fact it isn't.

It never was.

'I'm so stupid! I should have done more research, I should have told Mikasa and Armin to help me look after the kingdom, I just blindly trusted them and now everything is…'

Eren sobbed and lifted his hands to muffle his voice, clenching his eyes closed with frustrated tears streaming down his cheeks.

'All of it is because of me… I was too weak, too trusting and now my people paid for it.'

Thoughts of his people in poverty haunted him and he couldn't sleep.

When he did, it was haunted with dirty children, hungry and alone in a cold and dark cruel world.

'I shouldn't have been Crowned Prince…'

A/N: So there we have it the true issue of Eren's kingdom come to light! I hope the humor in this chapter was funny to you guys I tried to make it as funny as I can also I am sorry for that angst part at the end, but any teen prince would cry at the burden of knowing his people weren't ok when he thought they were, I think? I mean he actually cares of his people, he's just a bit… too naïve? xD Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter despite the wonky way I wrote it, also any questions you may have for my fics you can drop an ask in my tumblr account: AnnonymousInsanity! You can also drop me short prompts like 3 sentence fics so I can practice my writing! ^w^ See you guys next chapter!


	4. Kapitel Drei: Suche (Search)

Title: Sliver of Emerald

Pairing: Eruren (ErwinxEren)

Warnings: Well, foul mouthed Levis & Jeans (That sounded like a pun… Levis and Jeans pffft) Kidnapping and well generally this may lead up to a mature chapter since well *cough* there may come a time that Erwin and Eren may do the do, yanno so yeah maybe an M for now.

Summary: Due to the disappearance of the Crown Prince, the next eldest sibling, Princess Mikasa Ackerman decides to do something about this dire situation. "Search far and wide, we must find my brother! Whatever it takes!"

~Kapitel Drei: Suche (Search)~

The castle was in uproar.

Maids scuttle here and there searching the rooms in panic, raspy voices crying out the name of their beloved crown prince to no reply.

Soldiers marched in search of the gardens and the town nearby, all for naught.

There was no sight or sound of the prince's whereabouts.

This is bad.

Very grave indeed, for without their crown prince as ruling head, the evil uncle will surely usurp the throne!

That would not end well for the kingdom of Stormhold.

Mikasa decided it was time to call in every one of their siblings and discuss this gigantic problem.

"Armin, is everyone inside?" Mikasa asked their second youngest sibling, he may look weak and vulnerable, but he has a mind that can break yours in a minute, clever and well trained in strategy, Armin was one of the best tactician there is.

The young blonde prince nodded his head with a grim expression. Everyone loved Eren, whether it be rich or poor, despite his shortcomings of hotheadedness and rash decisions, there was just something about him, a determination and righteousness to do good for everyone's sake, and above all his love for the people, even his siblings.

"Yes, Historia has just secretly arrived, no one knows about our meeting yet. We should be quick about it too lest his spies come asking troublesome questions." Armin whispered, blue eyes darting across the halls for shadows or sounds of unwanted eavesdroppers.

"Yes we should, I believe this won't be long." Mikasa strode through the halls and pulled the double doors to her room open for Armin before closing and locking the door with a click.

Inside her grand bedroom were four people excluding her, their siblings, despite not being born from the same mother, they were still close and tight as family and most of all they all despised their treacherous uncle but loved and cared for their beloved brother.

A young petite woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, almost the same in stature as Armin came forward to give Mikasa a hug and a kiss to her cheek. "Sister, it is good to see you, I've heard of the news regarding our dear brother's disappearance, do you think he could have run away? Knowing him, it just might as well be true, him with all his rash decisions." Her voice was light but tight with worry.

Beside her, her lady knight stood comforting with her presence.

Mikasa smiled at this gesture, she'd always known this knight to be in love with their dearest and youngest sister but sadly it was not meant to be for a princess of royal blood and a lowly knight to be together, if it was her choice will she would allow them to be.

Sadly there was more pressing matters to attend to, like their hasty missing brother.

"Historia, my dear it is good to see you as well. I agree about our brother's hasty departure, however I believe he did this because he's had enough of matters of state, most especially of our uncle meddling and constant pushing for him to get married." Mikasa stated gravely, Armin nodding along to her statement, having witnessed the weary way their brother handled their uncle with each time the subject of marriage is brought up.

Eren remained undecided but they all knew he was doing his best for them not to be killed. He was prolonging it but everything was getting to heavy a burden for him to carry alone.

Their third sibling stepped forward; he was a tall man with black hair parted in the middle and warm hazel eyes with freckles dusting his cheeks. "I bring even bad news, I've heard our uncle has posted posters of reward for Eren's safe return here, the reward is Eren's hand in marriage as well as a rather large sum of money. This will be even more difficult for us to find him with so many competition in store."

Armin nodded his agreement, adopting a thoughtful look. "You're right brother, we must think of something… Ah! I've an idea!" Armin positively brightened, a grin forming on his young features.

"Oh? So quick, my dear brother, as expected of the kingdom's smartest man." Historia praised with a giggle.

"Why don't we all search for him in secret? Mikasa you can make an active search for him with your troops, uncle won't suspect a thing as you are part of the military and a general." Mikasa nodded to his plan, it was a good excuse and with more of them searching for Eren the more chance they will have in finding him.

Then Armin turned his attention to his freckled brother. "Marco you can search the underground world, I recall you mentioning to me about a man you fancy? You can use this opportunity to get closer to him at the same time you can gather information about Eren's whereabouts, if he's gone missing and our uncle is giving a reward for his return, the underground people will surely know of it, we can get an eye in them and sort of monitor them for any ill intent on our brother. You can go in as a thief, a disguise."

Marco blushed and yelped in surprise at the mention of the man he met a while back. "I do not fancy him! He's just quite easy to talk to! But you have a point and I will go in disguise. Besides, I've gotten better at hiding my princely nature." He grinned.

Mikasa rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered about her siblings hobbies, Especially Marco.

Then lastly, Armin turned to Historia, their youngest sibling. "I know this is asking too much but I want you to go in disguise as well, better to change your name as well to avoid suspicion. Your mission is to find the three sorcerers, give them this." He dropped a small leather pouch in her hand and gave her a serious look.

"Do not let anyone take these, for in the wrong hands it may bring more harm to our kingdom than good. Give this to them and they will know what to do. I'm so sorry to ask such a dangerous thing of you, dear sister." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, giving her a sad worried look.

The lady knight stepped forward and kneeled before them with a determined gaze. "I will protect her, my prince, you have my word, you don't have to fret, I will defend her to my last breath." Armind nodded with a smile, knowing of how protective this knight was of her sister.

"Leave my sister in your hands then, lady Ymir."

Mikasa approached their youngest brother then with a curious stare. "What about you? I cannot just leave you here alone to fend for yourself against these vultures!" She hissed, knowing how much sly and manipulative everyone in this castle were.

Armin smiled, his creepy, don't underestimate me, I can break your mind and kill you in your sleep smile.

Everyone in the room shuddered as they recalled various memories of when their brother managed to get away with… _things._

"Don't worry sister, I have everything under control, they wouldn't know what hit them. Besides, I have Hannes here to protect me, you don't have to worry, dear sister. Go and find our reckless brother, bring him back so I can give him an earful."

Mikasa chuckled at that and nodded, they dispersed from her room and went to their bedrooms to retire for the night.

The next day they all set out in different ways.

Mikasa gathered her special unit composed of good loyal men and headed of to the main road to find Eren. Leaving Armin to take care of the castle.

Marco made up some excuse that he needs to get back to his estate to fic things and went undercover to find his crush- er the man with knowledge of the underworld and spy for information regarding his brother.

Historia told everyone that she needed to get back to her summer manor but in reality she donned a hooded cape and went in the direction of the darklands, hopefully she will find the three sorcerers there, like Armin guessed.

Ymir accompanied her mistress, donning the same hooded cape and with a few extra knives and swords, armed and ready to protect her beloved.

While Armin stayed in the castle, keeping everything under control and at the same time delaying the hustle and fustle of his uncle in the affairs of state.

They will do everything that is in their power to find and retrieve their brother.

Everything.

'Because he's all we have left.' Armin thought as he gazed out the window, watching Mikasa leave with her troops.

'Eren, I hope wherever you are that you are in good hands…'

Meanwhile, somewhere in the secret parts of the castle…

"Cursed that brat! Leaving just like that!"

A crash and a few broken porcelain and glass littered the floor.

"And curse that younger brat! Taking control like he knows everything!"

Another crash and more broken things.

"They must've known about my plan, about the reward! Elusive sneaky brats, they all are!"

A man with dark hair and malicious narrowed eyes glared at every single thing in the room as if they were the cause of his trouble.

"No matter, they may know but my plan still stands, I just need to tweak it a bit and I have just the man." The man smirked and called for his servant to fix his saddle.

"You'll see… you'll all see, that I deserve to be king!"

He smiled in delight at this man's words.

"So you want me to find his son? And if I find him, he shall be mine?" He chuckled with glee, yes that is a good offer indeed.

"Yes you may have the bra-prince but remember I control the throne."

He shrugged giving no interest in thrones and kings.

"You may take it, it's yours, I only want the boy."

"Very well, we have a deal, sir. I hope you do succeed. I have high expectations that you do."

Then the man left.

And he smirked in glee, malicious grey eyes staring at the portrait of a lady with green eyes and a kind smile.

"Oh, my beloved, it is so sad that you had to leave, but no matter, there is someone worthy of your replacement." He caressed the portrait with the gentleness not shown in his eyes, wild with a sick pleasure and wicked delight.

"Soon, my beloved, I will have your son as well…"

Bright green eyes opened in shock, sitting up abruptly in the bed where he laid in, where he slept so peacefully before…

Not anymore. A nightmare.

He hadn't had one in so long…

He wiped the sweat from his face and closed his eyes, hands still shaking from something, fear maybe? No… impossible.

Why would he fear something? Although he couldn't deny it, something was after him.

He could feel it…

Something coming for him.

Something malicious, evil.

"Prince?"

He turned his head and met blue eyes, sleepy and tired.

Ah he almost forgot about his current predicament.

"Prince? Go back to sleep, your royal highness, you may have nothing to do tomorrow but I do." The captain mumbled something about bratty princes and turned over to his side, his back to Eren and went back to sleep.

Eren rolled his eyes with contempt and went to sleep on his side, facing away from the stupid captain.

'Stupid pompous captains.'

Sleep came back to him and he dreamt of no more nightmares.

A/N: So sorry about the late update but I had a lot to do in this past few days, but no fret here's chapter three! Also I'm sorry not Erruen interaction but this chapter needed to be done this way, anyways enjoy! ^w^


End file.
